


just the three of us

by gulpcore



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, all lowercase, all pronouns rory keaner, i go crazy for academies sorry, like fr i just wrote this for me lmao, you can literally rip this hc out of my dead hands idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpcore/pseuds/gulpcore
Summary: completely self-indulgent fic about closet shenanigans because the kinnie in me is screaming
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any typos my bad
> 
> title is from that song that's like "we can make it if we try" that's a funny ass song...

whitechapel academy thankfully wasn't largely homophobic like the other schools surrounding them, but if the three of them are caught again, ethan thinks that might change.

they're in the janitor's closet, and the smell of bleach is ever-present, but that doesn't make these moments any less enjoyable, especially considering this wasn't their first time in the closet. the closet is barely big enough for two people to fuck in, so for them to try and maneuver their way together is a feat. they find a way to make things work, however.

rory's bent over, benny behind him, fucking him. they keep making these pretty noises, moans that fill the small area they're in and make a wave of heat flow over ethan. he's constantly shushing her, sometimes connecting their lips when he faintly hears someone passing outside. there are small tears in their eyes, and ethan wipes them away, whispering about how pretty she is, how much of a whore she is, taking it in a school janitor's closet. the shelves above them shake with the force of benny's thrusts.

benny's hair is falling in his eyes, and ethan pushes it back, their eyes meeting as rory whimpers beneath them. ethan's hands bury in his hair, pulling gently. benny's hands tighten on rory's hips, evident from the noise that leaves him. their belts jingle against the floor.

"the bell's gonna ring soon," ethan says, looking down at where rory is mouthing at his clothed dick. benny doesn't reply, but his hips speed up, and then rory's fangs are out. ethan's wrist is at their mouth, and then pleasure is seeping through his body as she drinks. his dick is already hard, but if it was possible for him to get harder, he did.

rory's hands are fumbling with his belt, and then his hand is working, their mouth still sucking blood furiously. ethan _knows_ the bell will ring soon, knows it'll be harder for them to leave without being seen once the hallway fills, but he can't bring himself to say anything, both of his lovers' eyes on him, filled with a hunger that never seems to go away, no matter how many times they fuck or kiss or whisper sweet nothings to each other while the sun rises through benny's blinds. ethan looks at them and wants so badly for this to never end, but then rory's hand is pushing him over the edge and his eyes close but he still hears the way all three of their moans mix together, a sinful harmony.

they clean up, and share a few more kisses, and they're out a solid minute before the bell rings, but they're seen anyway. kids loiter the halls often, especially in the tucked-away corner where the janitor's closet is. they get a few looks their way, but others barely look, too focused on their own conversations to stare. when the bell rings, they break apart, ethan and rory to physics and benny to english.

the days are long, but as ethan goes through his classes bored out of his mind, he thinks of his boys in his bed and grins.


End file.
